Moments
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Random, yet sweet, moments between Ginta and Alviss. A series of one shots, drabbles, and all of them are Alviss x Ginta or Ginta x Alviss. Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Moonlit Serenade

Disclaimer: I don't own MÄR, no matter how much I wish it to be mine.

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, fluff, first time writing a fic on MÄR

Pairing: Alviss x Ginta or Ginta x Alviss

It was obvious that Alviss was cold and anti-social, always wanting to be alone. People found it hard to get to know him, to warm up his ice fortress of a heart. Ginta had never given up, though, and always tried his best to bring out the light in Alviss's heart. He's gotten close a few times, but something always made the blue-black haired teen to shut his light back into the darkness.

So, it was with that in mind that Ginta decided to get Alviss alone and bring out that light once and for all. Unfortunately, he could not find the older teen in the castle they were staying at, waiting for the next match in the War Games. The blond crept outside, since it was the only place left to find Alviss.

_Why am I doing this again?_ Ginta asked himself as he wandered the grounds of the palace. The answer wormed its way up to the surface, making the blond blush a pale pink color. Ginta had been smitten with the sapphire-eyed teen, more so than Snow or Miyuki. He sighed; how could Alviss li…love a guy? Ginta doubted he was gay, but even if Alviss _was_ into guys, why should he be into an idiot like Ginta? Another sigh escaped the blond's lips, not knowing that someone had heard him.

"What do you want, Ginta?" an irritated sounding voice asked Ginta. The blond yelped and jumped two feet into the air before realizing that he had found Alviss. Ginta looked about himself and realized that they were in a clearing, one that was bathed in the blue-silver light of the full moon above them. He then switched his attention to Alviss, noticing how the moonlight complimented the teen's features. Alviss's eyes sparkled and his hair took an ethereal look, all because of the moonlight. Ginta tried his best to fight down the blush, but only succeeded in lessening the intensity of it since his cheeks were colored a pale pink.

"I…uh…wanted to know where you went," Ginta replied lamely. He looked down; waiting for the harsh comment Alviss would give him. The comment did not come, so the blond dared to take a look at the older teen and was surprised to see a ghost of a smile on Alviss's face. Alviss patted the area next to him, inviting Ginta to have a seat with him. Ginta hesitantly sat down next to his crush, hoping that he would not make a fool of himself in front of the sapphire-eyed teen.

The two sat in silence, Alviss gazing at the sky and Ginta stealing glances at the blue-black haired boy every now and then. Ginta then began to grow tired of just sitting upright and lied down on the grass, thankful that the ground was surprisingly soft. His emerald eyes glittered in the moonlight, but it dimmed his cheerful yellow hair. A soft breeze brushed the blond's hair into his eyes, causing Ginta to absently push it back. He was also starting to feel drowsy and his eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Ginta closed his eyes, but they flew open when he felt soft lips on his left cheek. The blond turned his head, only to see Alviss still gazing at the night sky.

"I still don't understand why you're up, Ginta. You do realize that the next match is tomorrow, right?" Alviss asked, speaking up for the first time since Ginta had sat down. The blond looked over at the teen, his eyes half closed due to fatigue. Alviss glanced at Ginta, but looked away so fast that the blond wondered if he had just imagined it.

"Of course I do. What about you?" the blond retorted as he used his hands as a pillow for his head. Alviss said nothing for a long time and Ginta had to close his eyes out of exhaustion. Ginta had no idea how long he could stay awake and it would be embarrassing to fall asleep while Alviss was wide-awake.

_What is he thinking about?_ Ginta wondered absently, on the verge of losing consciousness. He then felt something feather-light on his lips, causing the blond to open his eyes. Ginta was surprised to see Alviss leaning over him, sapphire locked onto emerald. The blond found himself getting lost in the teen's seemingly deep pools of water. He had to blush when he realized just how close Alviss's lips were to his own and wondered fleetingly about what would happen next.

"Waiting for you," the sapphire-eyed teen replied softly before closing the distance and giving Ginta a chaste kiss. Alviss then stood up and picked Ginta up with one arm underneath the blond's knees while the other served as a pillow for his neck. The sixteen-year-old then carried the sleepy blond back to the palace, intent on making sure that Ginta had a good night's sleep.

"Love you," Ginta mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Alviss glanced down at the blond, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. He quietly entered the castle, stealthily making his way back to Ginta's room. It would be hell for both of them if Nanashi found the two at that moment, considering that the leader of Luberia could _not_ keep his mouth shut.

_Good night, Ginta._ The blue-black haired teen thought as he tucked the leader of Team MÄR into bed. Alviss then left the room and made his way to his _own_ bed. It was about time he got some sleep, since he'd been waiting quite a while for his blond crush to find him.


	2. Noontime Ballad

Disclaimer: Still don't own MÄR.

Warning: Same as last chapter

Pairing: Ginta x Alviss

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the castle Team MÄR was staying at for the War Games. Luckily, that day was a day for free time, so each member spent their day as best as they could. Nanashi and Dorothy were chatting away about ÄRMs under the shade of a tall tree. Jack, Snow, Bell, Babbo, and Ed were playing some random game outside of the forest. Alan was asleep in his room while Ginta was trying to look for Alviss, who had disappeared for most of the day.

_Ugh! Where _is_he?!_ Ginta thought as he leaned against a random tree after an hour of searching for the sapphire-eyed teen. After a while, the blond heard a faint voice singing somewhere in the forest. Curious, Ginta followed where the voice was originating from, all the while wondering who was singing. Eventually he could make out the notes and concluded that it was a tenor voice, most likely male. Ginta found the singing alluring and continued his search until he came upon a small clearing.

The clearing had grass that reached up to half of Ginta's calves, which was surprising. There was also a rock right in the middle, perfect for someone to either sit or lean against it without falling. The person sitting on the rock was what shocked Ginta the most, though. It was Alviss, but his eyes were closed so he did not realize that the blond was there. The blond also realized that it was Alviss who was the mysterious singer, so Ginta sat down and waited for the blue-black haired teen to finish his song.

"I didn't realize you were a good singer!" Ginta commented, startling Alviss so bad that he fell off of the rock. Worried, the blond stood up and ran over to his fallen comrade, hoping he wasn't hurt too bad. Fortunately, the only thing wounded was Alviss's pride and Ginta considered that the lesser of two evils.

Alviss normally would have told the blond off, but he was distracted by how the high noon sunlight was playing off of Ginta's features. His yellow hair looked like molten gold and his emerald eyes glittered beautifully. Alviss blushed slightly, but Ginta mistaken it for being embarrassed about him catching the older teen's talent at singing. Ginta apologized profusely, but quieted down when Alviss gave no reply what so ever.

_Maybe…should I…make the first move?_ The blond wondered briefly, finally noticing that Alviss was practically vulnerable _and_ they were alone. On impulse, he bent down and brushed his lips with the older teen's. Alviss blinked in confusion, but then he blushed a bright crimson color when the gesture sunk in.

"Sorry," Ginta mumbled before turning away, intent on leaving before he got rejected. A hand grabbed his wrist, preventing the blond from moving away. He looked behind him at Alviss and gave the blue-black haired teen a quizzical look.

"What are you sorry for if the feeling is mutual?" Alviss asked softly. His words comforted Ginta and made him grin. The blond then bent down and kissed him again, although with more passion than the first one they shared. Together, their hearts sang a noontime ballad.


	3. Midnight Lullaby

Disclaimer: I only own copies of the MÄR manga series and hoping to get it on DVD!

Warning: Same as the last two chapters, but this one is, sadly, shorter.

Pairing: Ginta x Alviss

A/N: I just need this to be said: Thanks for all the comments everyone! They made my morning:3

It was midnight, a time for everyone to be fast asleep, but not for Ginta. No matter what he did, he could _not_ fall asleep. That frustrated his boyfriend, Alviss, who was also trying to get some shuteye for the match tomorrow. Alviss could not take the tossing and turning any longer, so he decided to give voice to his irritation.

"Ginta, why can't you sleep?" Alviss asked, exhaustion evident in his voice. Ginta turned to face his blue-black haired teen, only to see slight frustration in his sapphire eyes. The blond smiled sheepishly and gave the sixteen-year-old a quiet apology. Alviss just rolled his eyes and pulled Ginta closer as his response.

"Heeeeeeeey, Alviss?" a grunt was Alviss's only reply, as he had closed his eyes, "Could you sing me a lullaby? That usually puts me to sleep!"

There was silence for a long time and Ginta wondered if that meant the answer was no. A sigh escaped Alviss's lips before he started to sing softly to the blond. Ginta smiled brightly, loving how beautiful the sapphire-eyed teen's tenor voice sounded. It was hard getting Alviss to sing for anything, since he was embarrassed at his talent.

The song was very sweet and it easily put the blond to sleep. Alviss continued his song, wanting to finish it before succumbing to the darkness of sleep. Eventually, he, too, joined Ginta in the land of slumber.


	4. Song of Jealousy

Disclaimer: ZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…I own…nothing.

Warning: Same as the past chapters, but this time it's in Alviss's POV.

Pairing: Did you expect it to change?

A/N: Ginta and Alviss share a room in this chapter, so…yeah. Man, I'm just on an updating spree on this fic. :sweat drop:

* * *

I hate them. I absolutely, positively _**HATE**_ them! They _know_ that Ginta and I are an item, now. So, why won't they leave us_alone_? Ugh. At least Bell was trying to help me out, but…it just made me so mad when I saw Dorothy and/or Snow clinging onto _my_ boyfriend! Today, though, those two did something to Ginta that made my logic and sense of calm fly out the proverbial window. 

The morning wasn't so bad, but as soon as I got up I had the feeling that something was going to happen to make me mad and/or annoyed. Never again did I shake that feeling once the day progressed. First, Dorothy was flirting with Ginta. Usually, that did not bother me so much, since she did that all the time. That time, though, it was the kind of flirting that girlfriends did with their boyfriends. They noticed me storming up to them and I grabbed Ginta, taking him AWAY from that witch.

"Why are you cheating on Nanashi anyway?!" I shouted to the pink-haired witch, shocking her with my outburst. In all honesty, I did not care in the slightest if I made her guilty. _Nobody_ flirts with my Ginta-chan and gets away with it! That was not the worst part, though. The worst part of that day was after the match between the Chess Pieces and us.

After the match, I had the strangest urge to take a walk through the forest outlining the open grounds the castle was built on. Luckily, Bell was with me at the time, sitting on my shoulder and enjoying the pleasant day. Eventually, my wandering through the forest brought me to a small clearing, where I felt a sense of dread when I saw Snow with Ginta. Bell and I hid in the bushes, not knowing what was going to happen. My friend had left my shoulder and was watching from a nearby leaf.

My eyes widened when I saw Snow kiss _my_ Ginta and Bell looked mad. I ignored practically everything around me when I saw that and ran from the scene. They must have seen me when I dashed out of the hiding place, but I did not care. Ginta yelled my name and I ignored him, intent on getting back to my room before someone caught or saw me. When I entered my room, I immediately closed and locked the door. After that was a short walk to my bed, in which I promptly fell face first on.

_That lousy, two-timing cheater!_ I thought angrily as my hands clenched the blankets. That thought soon dissipated when I had realized that it was _Snow_, not Ginta, who made the first move. I felt a little guilty for blaming him, so I just blamed the princess.

All of a sudden, a new feeling swept over me, leaving me feel horrible. Snow and Dorothy could publicly display their affection to Ginta, but not me. I could not, mainly since people do not accept gay couples. That was the second time I felt jealousy mixed with feelings of depression.

Someone knocked at my door. I did not bother answering it, feeling on the verge of tears for the first time in six years. The continuous knocking became annoying, so I composed myself as best I could before answering the door. On the other side of the threshold was the person I least wanted to see at that moment.

"Alviss…I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry," Ginta said before I could do anything. He looked sincere in his apology. I forgave him on the inside, but…that revelation I had prevented me from voicing it. So, all I did was grunt and right when I was about to close the door did Ginta walk into my room. I realized that he was in the room only after I had closed the door.

I felt his arms embrace me from behind, reminding me all too well of the love we shared only in the dark, in the privacy of our rooms. Once again I felt jealous of the straight couples that could show their mutual affection to everyone. Ginta then made me face him, which I did _not_ want to do. He had a shocked look on his face and only then did I feel a wetness running down from my eyes.

"Alviss…what's wrong?" the blond asked, sincere concern in his voice and eyes. I broke down then and there, falling into his arms. The tears freely fell, but I did not care at that point. I just wanted that pain to go away.

"Heh. Just realized that we really can't show them that we're together as a couple. That's all, Ginta," I replied with only a slight shake in my voice. We stayed like that for a long time, when I could finally stop the tears from falling. It was then that we went to dinner, where everything would change for the two of us.

It was pretty normal, except for Ginta actually telling Dorothy and Snow to stop hitting on him. That gave him a few looks, but passed it off as him getting annoyed at the two females. I was ecstatic, even though I refused to outwardly show it. I still have my pride, after all. After all of us had eaten, Nanashi turned to Ginta and I could sense that something either good or embarrassing was about to happen soon.

"Alright, Ginta. We can't take the suspense! Who is it you're in love with?!" I should have expected that question. Although I did not appear to have changed much outside of our relationship, Ginta had been a little more energetic since we had started dating. Everyone had been bugging him for a while as to who he was seeing, but the blond had never given him or her any information.

"Better yet, show us by kissing her!" Dorothy called, making Ginta blush. I almost blushed, but I squashed the feelings of embarrassment so that I would not give myself away. In all honesty, I had figured that he would not go through with it, since we were unsure of how the others would react to our bond.

I turned my head to see what he would do. Ginta must have been waiting for that, since he, too, turned his head and gave me a long, yet chaste, kiss on the lips. I blushed when he pulled away while my blond boyfriend looked as though it was not that big of a deal.

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity before they, minus Snow, burst into applause. Ginta and I blushed a bright scarlet, not really expecting such a reaction. Alan took the blond away from the group for a one-on-one discussion while Nanashi, Jack, and Babbo poked fun at me. Dorothy, surprisingly, congratulated me on successfully winning Ginta's heart and Snow just glared. Ed and Bell were asleep somewhere, so I would not know what their reactions would have been.

It was when all of us had settled down and turned into our rooms that I realized something. Ginta had publicly showed his affection to me. I smiled, a genuine one, opened the door to my room and fell asleep almost immediately into Ginta's arms.


	5. Carol in the Darkness

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Warning: Same as the last chapters, again in Alviss's POV. Oh, and Al-chan is also blind.

Pairing: Has yet to change. :laughs evilly:

A/N: I thought it be known that this chapter will also be appearing in my actual fan fiction later on. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :smile:

* * *

It was weird as to how when you're blind; you gain a "sixth sense." Ginta had asked me what I see one time. I told him that I was surrounded by a deep darkness with little shards of light here and there. Almost like a star strewn sky, but there was no moon. I had been without a moon for six years, since it was Danna-san who had an aura as bright as a full moon on a cloudless sky.

When I had first met Ginta, I thought that there was no hope because his aura was as small as everyone else's. That was until I met him again in the preliminaries of the War Games. His aura had grown, I'll freely and gladly admit that, but it was not as bright as Danna-san's. That must have been the first time I'd experienced a sliver of hope pierce my heart. If Ginta's aura can grow, surely it could get at least the same intensity as Danna-san's aura.

Only Ginta, Alan, Gaira-san, Jack, and Babbo knew of my "handicap." It was easy to recall what the reactions of the others were. After all, they were bound to notice something was amiss sooner or later. It was Dorothy who saw my lifeless eyes and drew upon the most likely conclusions as to why my eyes were like that.

"Alviss," she called, causing me to turn to the general direction of her voice. I easily found her rose red aura, tilted my head to show that I was listening, and crossed my arms. "How are you going to fight if you're blind?"

I was used to that question and the attention I always attracted when someone announced my "condition." The only thing I wasn't used to was a person admonishing another for asking the question so rudely.

"Dorothy! That was rude!" Ginta hissed to the witch quietly. My ears were too sharp, so I heard what he said as though he had whispered it to me. I had to fight down the urge to blush for some odd reason.

"I'm used to it," I replied to the molten gold aura that I knew was Ginta. He must have had some sort of reaction, but being blind I couldn't see what it was. Everyone else had gasped when I confirmed Dorothy's theory. "Besides, you'll just have to wait and see what I can do."

Naturally I won my match, much to the astonishment of most of my team members. Ginta, Jack, and Babbo appeared to be the only one who had complete confidence in my abilities. Not surprising since I kicked Ginta's ass the first time we met.

Some time passed and I found myself growing quite fond of Ginta. Not only that, but the growth of his aura was phenomenal. I had no doubt that he would surpass his father, but…just how bright would his aura be when he does exceed Danna-san? Those were not the only emotions I felt toward Ginta, but I could not put a label on what I felt. I longed for his presence, despite how idiotic and oblivious he was, and his aura was mesmerizing. There was something about him that attracted me and I did not understand it.

It was two days before the semifinals that I finally admitted to myself what I had been feeling. I was in love with Ginta. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad, since I've always known that I was bi, although leaning more toward guys than not. No, I had long ago accepted where my orientation lay, it was Ginta's reaction and my obvious physical flaw that got me. I doubted that Ginta was gay or bi. Who would want a person that could not see as their lover?

That night, though, I needed to tell him. I could not keep it bottled up inside any longer. Besides that, he needed to know in case I acted weird in front of him. Ginta's rejection would hurt, but…I took a deep breath and knocked on the door to his room. The door squeaked open and I saw a glimmer of his gold aura behind the door. I wondered briefly if he was surprised, but I did not allow myself to get sidetracked.

"Ginta…I need to tell you something," I started, pausing to sense whether he was listening or not. "I…" a sigh of frustration escaped from me, "I'm not all that good at these sort of things," I couldn't help but blush a bit there, "I…love you."

I waited in the hallway for what seemed like an eternity before my words sunk in. Not once did I expect for him to grab my wrist and drag me into his room. I was confused when I heard the door close and tilted my head to the side, trying to convey my confusion via body language. He chuckled, his hand still gripping my wrist, but that was all that I could discern from his reaction.

"Don't look so forlorn, Alviss!" Ginta finally said, before adding, "I love you, too." After that all common sense and intelligence flew out the door when I felt his lips against mine. Maybe it was a good thing that I wasn't always right.


	6. Misery Business

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not even the title. TT

Warning: Same as the last few chapters. Alviss's POV, again, and it's severely AU since they're in modern day high school. Also, this is where the rating is going to start changing.

Pairing: What have I been doing in the last chapters? XD

A/N: Listening to Paramore is great. XD Go on YouTube if you want to hear the song while reading this, yet you don't have said song.

_So, she finally got him…_ Alviss thought sadly as he watched Snow and Ginta share a passionate kiss. He turned away from the two after a while, tears threatening to leak from his eyes. With more calm than he really felt, Alviss walked away from the happy couple, his heart feeling heavy.

Eight long months passed since Snow had taken Ginta as her pet. Rumors spread that the two had broken up, but Alviss did not put much stock into minor things like gossip. Although a small sliver of hope that the rumors were true pierced his heart, Alviss refused to raise his spirits too high. Ever since they were a couple, the sapphire-eyed teen had kept his distance from them, giving Ginta advice whenever he asked for it. He refused to speak to Snow, though.

"Hey Alviss," Ginta greeted in a perky voice. Alviss raised an eyebrow in response, noticing that the blond was happier than usual.

"Something's made you happy," the blue-black haired teen commented to his crush. Ginta just grinned toothily before dragging Alviss out of the classroom to the soccer field. Luckily school had ended and there was no practice that day, but that did not help Alviss when it came to his curiosity as to what Ginta was planning.

"Weeeellllllll…" Ginta replied as he turned to face the sixteen-year-old, his emerald eyes sparkling in the setting sun, "I wasn't really happy with Snow and it took me eight months to not only figure out why I wasn't happy, but to get the courage to break up with her. Well, I _was_ going to break up with her, but she beat me to it."

Alviss tilted his head in confusion. If all his blond crush wanted to do was tell him the facts about Ginta's relationship status, why didn't he tell Alviss in the classroom? Something told the sapphire-eyed teen that Ginta was about to do an impulsive action.

"Ok…then why didn't you tell me in the classroom?" he replied, his right hand resting on his right hip, looking really irritated. Nothing was making sense to Alviss and it was pissing him off. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Ginta did the most shocking thing Alviss had ever experienced. Ginta closed the distance between them and captured the blue-black haired teen's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

The afternoon after Ginta's surprising confession, Snow approached Alviss. _I'm a lot more popular than I thought._ Alviss thought when he saw her walk toward him. She looked a little menacing, as if she had lost something really important to her.

"Alviss! Have you seen Ginta?" Snow asked the sapphire-eyed teen angrily. Alviss was expecting such a question and gave her a smile. It was the kind of smile that should have forewarned the recipient that he was about to say something they really wouldn't like, but Snow totally disregarded that simple fact of Alviss.

"Yeah. You can't have him back, though," he replied, the smile still plastered on his face. That was when Ginta walked into the room and found the two. The blond cautiously went toward them, unsure of what Snow was about to do. He was also slightly freaked out by the smile on Alviss's face.

"What do you mean I can't have him back?!" she shrieked, causing all within the vicinity to wince from the unpleasant sound. Alviss just kept up that smile, seemingly unperturbed by the shriek of indignation that came from the girl that had first taken his Ginta. He had noticed his boyfriend entering the room and approaching them, but Snow had taken no notice, thankfully.

Instead of answering with words, Alviss stood up from his desk, strode over to his blond boyfriend, and captured said boyfriend's lips in a chaste kiss. Snow's eyes widened, but then they narrowed angrily. She snarled at Alviss before leaving the room in a huff, missing the triumphant look on the sapphire-eyed teen's face. Ginta was just plain confused and Alviss would not divulge any information on the matter.


	7. Silence

Disclaimer: Eh what? You think I own MÄR? You are wrong; I own nothing.

Warning: This is getting repetitive...Anyway, Ginta's POV this time. :smile: WOOT! XD

Pairing: More repetition!

**Alviss: You like repeating yourself, don't you?**

**Blade: Why, Alviss! What ever gave you THAT idea. :innocent look:**

**Alviss: You don't fool me, O Insane Authoress.**

* * *

The feelings Alviss made me feel were…weird. Not unpleasant, but weird and sometimes…it hurts so much. They were also complicated, which did not help matters any. I love the feelings he arouses within me, but I hate how he's so far out of reach. Sometimes I pluck up enough courage to start a conversation, but I could never get the right words out. Not once have I told him what I really wanted to tell him.

Fate also intervened with my confessions. Whenever the two of us were alone and I had gotten myself all ready to tell Alviss my feelings for him, _something_ would happen that ruined the moment. So, I was determined to get him alone and tell him as best I could. With that thought in mind, I walked over to Alviss's room, rehearsing what I would say to him.

When I was in front of the door leading to the blue-black haired teen's room, I hesitated. What if he did not feel the same way and it ruined our fragile friendship? On the other hand, if Alviss did not know he'd be concerned and ask uncomfortable questions. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Alviss opened the door, poking his head outside and hiding the rest of his body. He seemed slightly annoyed and I wondered if I had come at a bad time.

"Uh, Alviss? Can I talk to you somewhere…private?" I asked shyly under his scrutinizing gaze. Alviss rolled his sapphire eyes, stepped outside, and shut the door. The two of us made our way outside, walked into the forest, and only stopped when we had reached a secluded clearing.

"Alright. What did you want to talk to me about?" Alviss questioned as he crossed his arms. Damn did he look sexy when he did that! Aw, nuts, Alviss's looks sidetracked me again! Uh-oh, Alviss looked as though he was getting impatient with me. I'd better tell him before he gets really pissed. So, I took a deep breath and told him.

"Well, at first I thought you were kinda a jerk to me, but after a while I started thinking you weren't so bad. So then I found myself staring and staring and staring at you, but I didn't know why! After that I…" damn it! I was ranting about random things to my crush all thanks to my nervousness! Alviss had a "wtf are you doing, Ginta?" and I really could not find it within myself to blame him.

He was getting annoyed at my rambling, but that just made my mouth run faster. After what felt like an eternity of talking NON STOP to the older teen, Alviss decided in the only way to shut me up. He walked over to me and I thought he was gonna slap me, but instead he kissed me! That had effectively shut me up, especially when it turned passionate. When we broke for oxygen, Alviss just gave me a slight glare, but it lacked the effect it usually had because of the pale pink blush on his cheeks.

"If you _ever_ ramble at me again, I'll make _sure_ you suffer the consequences," Alviss commented to me with a sinister smirk on his face. I gulped, unsure of what those "consequences" might be. He smiled, a genuine one too, and the two of us walked back to the castle with our hands together.


	8. Memory's Tune

Disclaimer: It's been eight chapters…AND YOU STILL THINK I OWN MÄR?!

Warning: Same as always.

Pairing: Same as always.

**Blade: Anything you wanna add?**

**Alviss:tied to a chair and gagged: Mmph:looks indignant:**

**Blade: I'll take that as a no. :)**

* * *

Alviss was colder than usual that day. Although he had always been a cold individual, something about that day made him even colder to other people. His friends could not figure it out and when they tried to ask him about it, Alviss would snap at the person asking. Alviss's unusual behavior wore on all day until Ginta decided he would try asking the blue-black haired youth. 

_Damn it. Where is he?_ Ginta thought as he looked around for the sapphire-eyed teen. The blond had searched all around the castle and was about to look in the forest around Ragengrave when someone tapped his shoulder. Ginta whirled around and faced the person he was looking for.

"What _are_ you doing?" Alviss asked in a frigid voice, actually giving the blond goose bumps. Ginta looked nervous, as he was afraid of what his boyfriend might say to the question he was about to ask. He stuttered a few times, annoying Alviss even more, so the blond took a deep breath and started again.

"Don't you _dare_ deny that something is bugging you about today. If you won't tell anyone else, why not tell me?" the blond replied, causing the older teen to sigh in annoyance. Alviss muttered something under his breath, but it was too soft for Ginta to make out. The emerald-eyed boy crossed his arms, waiting for his lover's answer.

"If it'll _stop_ people from asking me those questions, then fine! I'll tell you! Today _just so happens_ to be my day of birth!" he snapped, obviously not enjoying the fact of what that day meant. Ginta blinked, not comprehending on how it was so bad that it was Alviss's birthday.

There was silence between them and Ginta sensed that Alviss's coldness was really a way to convey how upset he was. The blond walked over and embraced the sixteen-year-old, slightly surprising Alviss. It took a while for him to respond, but when he did his shoulders were shaking a little as he returned the embrace.

"What about this day has you upset?" the emerald-eyed boy murmured softly to his distraught Alviss. Alviss did not answer for a long time as he was trying to reign in his emotions. He sighed shakily before answering Ginta.

"This is the same day…I got that tattoo," Alviss replied quietly. Ginta sensed that the teen was trying his best not to spill any tears in front of the blond, but he would have none of that. The emerald-eyed blond tightened his grip on Alviss before speaking.

"It's ok to cry, Alviss," Ginta told him before feeling something wet hit his back. He smiled sadly as the older teen made the blond _swear_ not to tell anyone that he cried. The emerald-eyed boy solemnly made the promise, but had other plans on his mind. When Ginta had thought that Alviss could shed no more tears, he decided to put his plan into action. "Doesn't mean we can't celebrate your birthday, Alviss!"

Alviss had no clue as to what the blond had in mind as he led the sapphire-eyed teen to his (Ginta's) room. It was when Ginta attached his lips to Alviss's that he had an inkling of what was next. He did not care, so long as he had Ginta and that was what the blond was counting on. For once, Alviss had a good memory of his day of birth.


	9. Can't Help Falling in Love

Disclaimer: …I'm tired…leave me alone! I don't own MÄR; no matter how much I want it…I don't even own the title for this chapter! -cries-

Warning: -yawn- Short chapter because Blade's afraid of that Song Fic rule.

Pairing: ZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…Eh? Oh, it's you. Same as always, but with Nanashi x Dorothy if you squint.

**Alviss: Where the hell do you come up with these crazy titles?**

**Blade: Uh…well, I wanted a theme, so I chose songs. :)**

Alviss: … 

What the hell happened to him? Ginta had been feeling funny around Alviss, despite how pleasant some of those feelings were. So, what the hell? He could not understand and had gone to Nanashi about it once. The leader of Luberia did not shed any light and neither had Dorothy when he asked the witch from Kaldea. That had led Nanashi and Dorothy to plot on how to get the two boys together, since they had lied to Ginta. They knew that the blond was feeling love toward Alviss, but neither teen realized the feelings.

It took a while for the devious duo to come up with the perfect plan. When they had decided, the two then found another obstacle. Who should be the recipient of the foolproof plan? After a small debate, Nanashi and Dorothy decided that it would be best to just deliver it to both of them. So, they went looking for the two oblivious teenagers, each having evil laughter going through their minds at the idea of them being matchmakers.

"GINTAN!" Dorothy shouted at the emerald-eyed boy, immediately gaining his attention. The blond blinked as he and Jack stopped their mock battle. Babbo looked a little miffed at being interrupted, though. "Can you come with me…ALONE?"

Ginta, a little scared of what the pink-haired witch would do if he did not comply, went with her with confusion plastered on his face. She then led him through the forest and into a clearing, where Alviss was waiting impatiently for something. Alviss glanced up at the two suspiciously.

"You two stay here. I need to go find someone," Dorothy told Ginta and Alviss before disappearing into the forest. Neither of them knew what to do, so there was an awkward silence between the two males. Eventually, Dorothy came back with Nanashi in tow and that raised the suspicions of the two teens.

All of a sudden, the two burst into singing, causing Alviss to twitch slightly. Ginta just blinked and stared at them, not really comprehending what they were intending to do. Dorothy and Nanashi ignored them as they continued singing, while flowing through the song with movement and emotion.

Both of them started to drift away from the duo as they neared the ending of the song and it was Alviss who finally understood what they were getting at. The realization made him blush a pale pink color and find the ground a very interesting thing indeed. It took Ginta a little longer, but he eventually figured it out and turned the same shade of pink as the sapphire-eyed teen.

"Er…" came the intelligent response from the blond. Alviss said nothing, causing the blond to think that the blue-black haired youth was mad or annoyed at him. More singing came, although it came at a distance, and they recognized it as the devious duo repeating the same song. Feeling slightly foolish, Ginta held out a hand to the sapphire-eyed teen with a sheepish smile and a light blush. Alviss stared at the blond for a while before smiling a genuine smile and taking Ginta's hand.


End file.
